peelfandomcom-20200213-history
23 October 1992
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1992-10-23 ; Comments *Files 1 to 3 contain edited tracks with no links while 4 and 5 have links. *A Hausa language sample is played as one of the Foreign Language Announcers before the Garnett Silk track on the show. Sessions *PJ Harvey, #2. Recorded 1992-09-22. No known commercial release. *Scorn (2), #1. Recorded 1992-09-20. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Bratmobile: Throwaway (split 7" with Tiger Trap - Throwaway / Words And Smiles)) Four Letter Words FLW 008 5''' *Wax: Magic Energy (12") USA Import Music USA 1137 '''5 *Fall: Jerusalem (CD - I Am Kurious Oranj) Beggars Banquet BEGA 96CD 1''' *Mudhoney: Over The Top (12" - Suck You Dry) RepriseW 0137T '''1 *PJ Harvey: Highway 61 Revisited (session) 1 5 *Agathocles: The Accident (album - Theatric Symbolisation Of Life) Cyber Music CYPER MC2 1''' *T.P.L.C.: Rhythm Score (12") USA Import Music USA 1134 '''1 5 *Junior Reid: Friend Enemy (7") J.R. Productions 1 5 *Scorn (2): Heavy Blood (session) 1''' *Test II: Distorience (12") USA Import Music USA 1138 '''2 5 *Southern Culture On The Skids: Come And Get It (Before It Done Gets Cold) (7") Giant Claw GCS 007 5''' '''File b *Bivouac: 'Slack (12")' (Elemental) 2''' :(JP: 'One of the things that I'd intended to do in tonight's programme was to play you something from the legendary Faust, as they're invariably described, but I couldn't do this because I couldn't actually reach up in the incredible chaos that is Peel Acres to the place where the Faust LPs are filed, if filed is the right word for them, so I can't do that, but I can tell you that they play their first live performance for nearly twenty years at the Marquee in London, Charing Cross Road, this Sunday. I should like to be there, but alas will not be, I suspect.') *Ringing: 'Rusted House (7"-Wonderful Tree Ears)' (Manta Ray Fleet) *Threshold Shift: 'Power Games (Compilation LP-Worst Of The One In Twelve Club Vol. 11)' (One In Twelve) '''2 *Andy Palacio: 'Narügüdü - Badibu (12" - Bikini)' (Toucan) 2 4 *PJ Harvey: 'Me Jane' (Peel Session) 2 4 *Terry Edwards: '8ighty-One (7"-Terry Edwards Executes Miles Davis Numbers)' (Stim) *Dave Dee, Dozy, Beaky, Mick & Tich: 'The Legend Of Xanadu (7")' (Fontana) *Fall: 'Legend Of Xanadu (3x Compilation LP-Ruby Trax - The NME's Roaring Forty)' (New Musical Express) :(JP: 'If I ever did Desert Island Discs again, I should probably pick Legend Of Xanadu' (the Fall version) 'as one of my records.') *Fruits Of The Paradise: 'A Man Like You (12")' (Roughmix) 2 4 *Surge:' '''Hear (12") Babe CUB 1 '''2' *Beres Hammond: 'Double Trouble (Compilation LP-Strictly The Best 8)' (VP)' 4' File b ends *Scorn (2): Ultra Nova (session) 2''' *Kevin Coyne: Emperor's New Clothes (album - Burning Head) Edition Multiart EM 1 '''2 4 *Astrospider: Synthetic Happiness (12" - Rave Odyssey 2001) Wonka Beats WONKA 1001 2 4 *Dinosaur Jr.: Get Me (12") Blanco Y Negro NEG 60T 2''' *Visions Of Shiva: Perfect Day (12") Faze '''2 4 *Linda Laine & The Sinners: Low Grades And High Fever (v/a 7" EP - Girls In The Garage Volume 6 1/2) Romulan UFOX13 ' 4' *Swirlies: Sarah Sitting (12" EP - What To Do About Them) Taang! TAANG! 65 3''' *PJ Harvey: Ecstacy (session) '''3 *unknown "you meant everything to me" 3''' *Garnett Silk: Green Line (7") Taxi TXI 0902 '''3 4 File d begins *Underground Lovers: 'Eastside Stories (LP-Leaves Me Blind)' (Guernica) 3''' *''(John gives a preview of upcoming sessions)'' *God Is My Co-Pilot: 'If I Were Theresa (7"-How I Got Over EP)' (Ajax) '''3 4 *Dooms Day Machine: '1831 (12"-Shadows Of Shadows Passing)' (80 Aum) 3 4 *''(Annie Nightingale trailer)'' *Edsel Auctioneer: 'Slouch (LP-Simmer)' (Decoy) 3''' *Scorn (2): 'Wall Of Silence' (Peel Session) '''3 *Wawali Bonane et Generation Soukouss Enzenze: 'Methode (LP-eponymous)' (Maciste Production) 3''' :(JP: 'The end of the programme as far as I'm concerned. Thanks very much for listening.') '''File d ends :Tracks marked 2 3 4 5 are on respective files below File ;Name *b) L216b *d) L216a *1) John Peel tape no.29 side b *2) John Peel tape no.30 side a *3) John Peel tape no.30 side b *4) 1992-10-xx Peel Show LE152 *5) 1992-10-xx Peel Show LE153 ;Length *b) 00:43:37 *d) 00:35:03 *1) 46:05 (from 21:28) (to 29:57, from 41:52 unique) *2) 46:10 (from 31:19 unique) *3) 46:10 (to 42:50) (to 11:26 unique) *4) 1:32:38 (39:14-1:18:14) (1:02:48-1:08:27 unique) *5) 1:32:04 (12:00-41:19) (additional to b,d) ;Other *b) d) Files created from L216 of SL Tapes. Many thanks to Roger for the rips. *1) From DW Tape 29 *2,3) From DW Tape 30 *4) Created from LE152 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel October 1992 Lee Tape 152 *5) Created from LE153 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel October 1992 Lee Tape 153 ;Available *b) Mooo *d) Mooo *1-3) Youtube *4,5) Mooo Category:1992 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online Category:SL Tapes